Questioning Faith
by MorningLight29
Summary: The disappearances have brought chaos to a world already filled with turmoil. How will those Left Behind survive? This story was co-written about 10 years ago by . Though we have lost contact, and much of the story was been lost, I plan to do my best to revise it for the sake of old times. Looking for someone who might like to do a co-write on this or similar.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa arrived at her parent's house to find the door locked, but she quickly remedied that by pulling out her own key. "Mom? Dad?" She pushed the door open with a loud creak that only comes with years of wear.

The house was dark, and it felt damp like someone had turned the furnace way down. That would be normal, though because Mom always turned down the furnace before going to bed. "Caleb? Talia?"

Her throat felt tight as the door closed behind her. Her feet carried her up the stairs to the bedrooms beginning with the one belonging to her parents. "Mom, I'm sorry to show up so late," she whispered as she entered the cool dark room. "Something happened to Syd and Emily," she crossed the room to the bed. "I...I was worried that something had…" She stopped when her hand moved across the covers.

The bed was empty. Reaching over, she flicked on the nightstand light and pulled back the covers to discover her parent's clothes. "****" she cursed beneath her breath. "NO!" She cried out as she jumped up to run into Caleb's room only to find the same thing. An empty bed with her brother's bedclothes. As she turned the corner to enter her little sister's room, she noticed a light in the bathroom.

"Talia?" she padded quickly down the hall nearly falling as she pushed open the door. The shower was running hot water that steamed up the whole room. Melissa coughed when she breathed in the steam. "Tal, is that you?" Cautiously, she stepped across the wet floor before hesitating and finally pulling back the shower curtain.

"Talia, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she looked down with horror. Natalia lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the shower stall with a razor blade clutched tightly in her right hand that dripped with blood. "****, Talia!" she reached into the stall to turn off the water. "You're going to the hospital!" With all the strength she had in her, she reached in to pull out her little sister. "Can you stand?" She didn't believe the girl had lost enough blood to severely affect her, not yet anyway.

"They're gone," the girl cried as she allowed her big sister to wrap her in a towel and lead her to sit on the toilet seat cover. She leaned her head back against the wall as Melissa applied pressure to her slit and bleeding wrists with gauze bandages.

"I know, sis," Melissa examined her sister with worried fingers before wrapping the wounds tightly. "You're going to be OK, but you're going to have to help me out. What were you trying to do Tal? Were you trying to leave me alone with no one? That's selfish! I need you! You're all I have left."

"I'm sorry," the girl began to cry in loud sobs that racked her whole body. "I was so scared."

Melissa knelt down in front of her, "I know," she whispered as she tilted her sister's chin up. "Shhhh...it's going to be OK, but we've got to get you to the hospital. I'll go get you some dry clothes; don't go anywhere."

Melissa glanced over at her sister who lay in the front seat, wrapped in a heavy blanket. "How are you doing?" she asked her as they turned into a side street that led toward the hospital. Abandoned vehicles were everywhere and it was difficult going around the people who stood looking lost in the road. Melissa was grateful for her father's SUV which allowed her to weave in and out of the road and somehow manage to get around thing only having to change routes a few times along the way.

"I'm OK," Talia's answer was weak, and she was shivering. Obviously, she was going into shock.

"Talk to me," the redhead drove faster as she reached over with one hand to brush back some of the sweat from her sister's forehead.

"I...I'm tired," the younger girl whined.

"I know, sweetheart," Melissa sighed, "But you can't sleep yet." Melissa drove with more determination while Talia struggled to stay awake. It seemed like forever before she stopped the vehicle before the hospital. It was packed. Vehicles were everywhere and people pushing through trying to get in. Melissa began to panic. Her sister was barely holding onto consciousness. It was barely conceivable that she would ever be able to make it to the building without some help. Then she spotted a way through and after putting the car into 4 wheel drive, plowed through the shrubbery to reach the doorway. Before she could even jump out, a guard met her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized someone else would not take over. She was surprised when the guard stopped at her window.

"We're filled to capacity; you're going to have to go somewhere else," he yelled through the glass.

"What?" Melissa looked at him as though she didn't understand and lowered the powered window.

"I'm telling you that we don't have the capacity for anymore patients. Already, we've got people lying all over the floors in the halls. You'll have to leave."

"****!" She looked over at her sister who was beginning to doze off. "No...no, you don't!" she slapped the girl's face lightly with the back of her hand. "Natalia, you stay with me!" As the girl came to, Melissa turned back to the guard. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Don't know, Ma'am," he shook his head sadly. "The other hospitals are filled as well. I hear the rumor they're setting up a make-shift one in the next county."

"That's not good enough," Melissa slammed the car into reverse, leaving the man in a cloud of dust.

"Melissa, Melissa, what are you doing?" she looked up to see Dr. Connor running down the hallway.

"Talia needs medical attention," she gave him a don't mess with me look. "The hospitals are filled."

"Lissy, this is not a hospital," he glanced down at Talia who was only standing with her sister's help. "This...this goes against policy."

"**** policy! Luke, either help me or get out of my way!" she pushed past him, but he caught her shoulder.

"Come on," he lifted Talia up into his arms like she didn't weigh a thing. Together, they made their way down the hallway to an empty sterile room where he deposited her on the table.

"Can we get someone up here from the clinic?" she asked. "I tried to take her down there, but they turned me away."

"We'll see about that," he punched a number on the phone before he began barking out orders.

When Galilee had decided to go to Quantico to get an idea of what she would be doing, she hadn't considered her attire. She dressed in comfortable street clothes for a flight, not a visit to the FBI Academy. Oh well, she wasn't turning back now. She glanced downward at her clothes and smiled. Who would be there this late anyway? Chances are, no one would see her in her faded black jeans, black and blue flowered blouse with no make up and her thick, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked more like a secretary than she did a doctor for the WHO. But her appearance was no longer of concern to her.

She received quite a hassle from the men at the entrance. Neither wanted to admit her. It had taken a threat and flashing her WHO ID to finally get her visitor's badge. A few days ago, that would have sent her over the edge into fury. Now, it just amused her.

Lee was told at the desk that she would be working in the Forensics department, why she'd never know. So, it was that building she was now heading towards. It looked almost deserted, save for a few lights in various rooms. As she walked, she found herself humming again. The song she recognized immediately. "What a Day That Will Be." She laughted to herself. "Amen," she murmured.

Lee was following the signs to the Microbiology/Genetics department of the building when she heard muffled voices coming from farther down the hallway. She cocked an eyebrow at the noise. "well, Lee, you could go make a friend in this big, empty building. Or, you could go in this office and fall asleep at the desk. Not a very big decision," she smirked and started down the hallway. The voices sounded more harried. She could make out a man's and a woman's. Lovers? Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

"Can we get someone up here from the clinic? I tried to take her down there, but they turned me away."

"We'll see about that," he punched a number on the phone before he began barking orders.

Hmmmm, clinic? Lee's throat constricted. Someone had to be hurt. After all, there had been so much widespread injury and destruction, it only made sense that several would be injured severely. Immediately, she kicked into doctor mode. She backed through the door, noting the surprised look on the occupant's faces and the young girl lying on the table with slit wrists.

"Normally, I wouldn't interrupt. But, I think at the moment, you'll forgive me for being rude. I'm Dr. Lee Gilchrist from the World Health Organization," she flashed her ID. "I've been sent to fill-in for your missing Microbiologist for awhile. I specialize in disease, but I've worked emergency medicine as well. I served for six months in Angola treating mine victims with limb and blood loss. Anything I can do?" She asked, a look of concern flashing on her face. "Now, as in times when she was particularly upset, her foreign lilt thickened with each word.

Melissa raised her head looking first from Luke then to the woman standing in the doorway before she allowed her eyes to drop back to her sister. This woman was a godsend. "You can begin by applying pressure to her wounds while I get some instruments together."

Galilee nodded, curtly, taking the woman's place beside the injured teen. There was obvious worry in her eyes. Of course, Lee had seen that same worry in the eyes of a thousand mothers, brothers, father, sisters, and friends as their loved ones lay dying of some malady which could only be the work of Satan himself. As she applied pressure, she couldn't help but whisper a prayer to herself, being careful to do so in Hebrew to keep either from hearing what she was doing.

Luke rested a hand on her arm before she could step out of the room. "Lissy, you stay," he nodded toward the table. "I've got it," With that, he disappeared down the halllway to get a sterile tray from storage.

Melissa returned to the side of the bed, pressing down hard on her sister's wrist while her eyes assessed her. "Natalia, talk to me," she noted that the girl's eyelids were closing once more. "Talia!" she slapped her face gently with the back of her hand.

The sixteen year old's head rolled around in a feverish haze. The self-inflicted wounds hurt, but the pain in her heart outweighed it all.

Dr. Connor backed into the room, carrying a tray that was soon deposited on the small medical stand beside Dr. Gilchrist.

Melissa finally looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes, "This isn't my speciality, doctor," she shook her head before glancing back down at her hands that were covered in blood. "Can you help her?"

Galilee me the woman's gaze straight on. With years of skilled practice, she hid the fear and trepidation in her own eyes. Instead, she offered the same cocky, self-confident smile which had won over more professors and WHO officials than she cared to count. It seemed to say that she could handle anything. It was a piece of cake. "You bet. I make it a policy never to make a bad first impression." She returned with a smile, glancing at the tray of surgical elements by her side.

Galilee smirked and shook her head, "Now, that's a luxury where I'm from. We WHO doc's are used to performing surgery with a butter knife." Inwardly, Galilee was praying without stop. She really didn't want this poor girl to die, at least not until she knew Jesus. As a microbiologist, she was no doubt out of her realm of expertise, but she had helped more than one person who had accidently stepped on a land mine. A few cuts on the wrist were nothing compared to three missing extremities.

Galilee took the girl's arm without realizing that she was coming in skin-to-skin contact. The still unfamiliar wave of pain shot through her. She flinched, biting into her lower lip to stop the waves of agony from bringing her to her knees. She could taste the salty, warm blood as it trickled into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Galilee tried to observe every last aspect of the girl's physical trauma. She wasn't even considering how it looked to the other two doctors in the room.

Galilee's limbs went weak, trembling ever so slightly; confusion permeated her mind leaving her unaware of her surroundings; her pulse quickened, weak, but fast; her breathing became rapid, more shallow; nausea racked her thin frame; thirst caused her to feel as though her tongue was swelling in her mouth; and then there was the dull, almost numb feeling in her wrists. It had been years since she'd experienced her 'gift'. And, she'd never attempted to practice medicine while it had such a firm grip on her. It was still a comfort. After all, it meant God was still with her. With amazing self-control, she forced her heart rate and breathing back to normal and opened her eyes.

"She's going into shock from blood loss. We've gotta act quickly. You." She pointed at Melissa. "Hold her feet above her head, we've got to keep what blood she has left in her vital organs." Galilee looked into the injured girl's face. There was really no telling if the girl was awake or unconscious. "Talia's your name, right? Well, don't you worry, you've got yourself the best doctor in the WHO. We're going to pull you through this. It looks to me like your sister here really wants you back. I wish I had a sibling like that. I'm an only child. I know what it's like to be alone. You, you're never going to be alone." She spoke as she worked, finding a few tongue depressors and some elastic bands she gestured to Dr. Connor. "Make a tourniquet on her left arm. We don't want to cut off blood flow completely, so loosen it once every three minutes for thirty seconds, then tighten it again."

She used a few damp clothes to wipe away the blood from the cut. It didn't do much good, the blood continued to ooze out. Lee frowned, picking up a needle and suture thread. She didn't particularly like stitches, but there was no alternative. With deft, practiced movements, she began to stitch through the skin, tie it off, cut it, and begin again. She continued to speak to the girl in a tender, almost maternal tone. "You know, Talia, I know exactly how you feel. My mother and father were murdered when I was seventeen. I was devastated. I attempted the same thing you tried to do." She glanced down at her leg. "Except, I stabbed myself in the femoral artery with a letter opener. The dorm mother found me in time to save me. I was lucky, just like you are. They had to check me into a mental hospital for six months until I came to grips with their deaths. It still hurts. It always will. But, you've got something I didn't have. You've got a sister that loves you a lot. I know you must love her too. You just need to hang on. I promise, if you do, I'll tell you what happened to your family. And, I'll tell you how to see them again. I know, Talia. I swear to you that I know."

She tied off the last suture on the left arm and pointed Dr. Connor towards the right arm. Against, she began the same hurried process as she spoke. "Talia's a pretty name. You know what my parent's saddled me with? Galilee. You know, like the sea. Galilee Gilchrist. They thought they were being unique. Of course, that's just the trouble. I "hated" that name when I entered college. That's why I changed it to Lee. You're going to have to remind me to tell you that story about when the WHO hired me. It's a riot. I just decided to go back to Galilee a day or two ago. What do you think? Well, it isn't Monet's Waterlilies, but it isn't Picasso's Woman in a FLowered Hat either," she laughted. "Hmmm...a blood transfusion probably wouldn't hurt."

Luke nodded. "I've got someone bringing up 2l of O neg."

Melissa wiped back the stray hair from her sister's forehead before leaning down to press a kiss to it. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart. You're in good hands," her eyes raised to take in the presence of Dr. Gilchrist or Galilee. She had a certain strength while her hands displayed certainty and power.

Galilee smiled reassuringly, no longer the cocky smile of the self confident, but a wide grin of faith that what will come to pass will always be for the best. This woman was right, but 'Talia' wasn't in Lee's hands, she was in God's. "I made some assumption there. I'm assuming you're her sister and this…" she gestured at the stitched, self-inflicted wounds. "Is a result of the Ra...disappearances." She corrected, almost flinching at her mistake.

"Well, you're correct in all areas," Melissa extended her hand, having already removed her gloves. "Melissa Jacobs," She introduced herself. "M.E."

Galilee took the proferred hand firmly in her own. "Pleased to meet you. Like I said, I'm Galilee Gilchrist, although most peope tend to stick with Lee," she shrugged. "Go figure. Of course, I don't really mind either. Whichever is more comfortable for you. I absolutely refused to be called Dr. Gilchrist, however, makes me sound old."

Dr. Connor chuckled as he too extended his hand, though his eyes were on the door awaiting the arrival of the technician. "Luke Connor," he smiled. "I'm to blame for this operation here."

Melissa rolled her eyes as he made light of his position. "Dr. Connor's the Chief Medical Examiner here at the academy."

Galilee nodded, taking his hand as well. "I'll try not to hold that against you, Dr. Connor. Some of my associates at the organization aren't very fond of 'fibbie'. I don't believe in judging people, so I could care less." She added as an afterthought.

Melissa went to the side cabinet to get another blanket which soon found its' way to cover the already bundled girl on the table. "Well, granted, I want to thank you," she looked up at the woman who couldn't be more than a year older than Melissa herself. "You're here to replace Dr. Cothran?" she glanced over at Luke in question.

"Is that his name? Well, I was only told that...Dr. Cothran was it? was one of the...victims of the recent worldwide vanishings. The FBI put in a request for a replacement. The CDC and USAMRIID are already backed up, so I was sent from the WHO. It beats Kenya." Lee laughed wryly. "At least Quantico has indoor plumbing."

Luke flashed a smile at the woman as the tech bustled through the doorway. With steady hands, he began the line so the blood could slowly drip into Talia's veins.

"****, you get around, Dr." he said with amusement.

Melissa simply shook her head before she resumed her place at her sister's side. Reaching down, she smoothed out the lines of worry in the girl's face with one hand as she gently squeezed the child's hand with the other.

Galilee flinched at the curse and felt a flush rise to her face in embarrassment. Had she really used words like that once? "Yes, well, when you work the Level 3 and 4 diseases you're bound to end up in some out of the way villege in the Sudan. We just don't have outbreaks like Ebola or Small Pox in the States. It might be nice to stay grounded for awhile."

Luke looked down as his pager buzzed, "Excuse me, ladies," he winked at Melissa before turning to return the call.

"He'll be leaving us soon," Melissa attempted to make conversation though her attention was set on her little sister who lay in an unconscious state. "Promotions can take you anywhere these days."

Galilee laughted, "Don't I know it. And, I would suspect with the sudden shortage on humanity that promotion might come sooner than he thinks."

Melissa winced at the reminder. She didn't need to be reminded that her family was gone. She didn't need it pounding into her that her baby niece had disappeared into thin air only hours before. "Yeah," she nodded before looking down at her sister once more.

Galilee observed the pain in the woman's reaction and sighed. Way to go, Lee. She admonished. "I'm sorry." She offered lamely, touching Dr. Jacob's shoulder tenderly. "I know it must be difficult for you. I lost my parents to a torture and ritual sacrifiece, It's hard to deal with, especially when you don't understand what occurred. But, I'm sure that very soon you'll know what happened to them, where your loved ones are, and it will give you peace."

The redhead lifted her face slightly, "Did you lose anyone?" she asked softly as her thumb ran over Talia's hand.

Galilee shook her head. "Not really. I'd already lost everything and everyone years prior to this."

"Talia's the only one I have left," she kissed her sister's hand. "I...well, thankfully, I got there in time."

"You *are* blessed," Galilee agreed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Doctor," she paused. "You told Talia that you know what happened."

Galilee smiled, "I thought I told you to call me Galilee...or Lee...anything but Doctor." She laughed for a moment trying to expel her nervous energy. God give me strength, she thought. "Yes, I did tell her that I knew what happened."

Melissa returned the smile, "Forgive me," she struggled to maintain the conversation. "What's your take on it? I mean, the disappearances and all."

The two were forced to pause their conversation as the patient began to stir on the table.

The younger girl omitted a slight cry as she looked around the room in a feverish haze. She didn't remember what had happened or how she got here. Her head was pounding, and her arms felt like they weren't attached to her body as a strange ache traveled through them.

"Tal, it's Lissy," Melissa spoke in a maternal tone.

Galilee gently brushed the girl's arm with her fingertips and glanced at Dr. Jacobs. "You might want to moisten her lips a bit. But don't give her anything to drink, chances are she wouldn't keep it down. She's probably a bit confused. Just be patient with her, don't expect too much," she offered, before dropping her hand back to her side.

Talia brought her hand up to rest on Melissa's cheek, "Mom?" she whispered as she tried to bring the face into focus. Her vision was blurred.

"No, sweetie," Melissa lowered her face so she was just inches from her sister's. "It's Melissa. How ya feeling?"

"Um…" she moaned lightly. "What…" she looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Academy, sis," Lissy replied. "You had an accident, but you're going to be just fine."

The gyoung girl closed her eyes to connect two and two together, but still, she wasn't quite clear on everything that happened. The blanket fell from her shoulders as she tried to sti up. Maybe if she could sit up, things would become more clear.

"Woe, woe, woe," Dr. Jacobs lowered her back down. "I wouldn't suggest that...not yet, kiddo."

"Your sister's right, that confusion you're experiencing is a result of a lack of oxygen to the brain. jThe blood transfusion and a little rest should work wonders for you." Galilee ordered, slipping into 'doctor mode' again.

"Get some sleep, baby," Melissa ordered in her best maternal voice as she stroked the child's soft, red hair.

Talia didn't argue because her eyes were so heavy that she was having trouble keeping them open. "Mooom and Daaady comin'?" her speech slurred.

"Shhh," Lissy tried not to let her sorrow show. "Just close your eyes; it'll be all right when you wake up." She soothed.

Slowly the girl fell into a deep sleep.

"Well, that's a relief. We'll have to see about getting her an IV drip. She probably shouldn't ingest anything for a little while."

Melissa nodded, "Galilee, can I get you something to drink?" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm just fine. I had several glasses of orange juice before my flight down here. It doesn't take much to sustain me." Galilee answered politely.

Dr Jacobs walked over to the small refrigerator tucked away beneath the cabinets, she reached in and brought out a bottle of vodka. "Forgive me," she shook her head as she opened the bottle. "I don't usually drink, but I have a feeling I'm going to be needing the buzz." She removed the cover and took a long drink before glancing up at the clock.

"That's quite all right. I understand. I used to drink myself, but…" Lee paused. "I'm on the wagon." she concluded.

"Good for you," Melissa took another long sip, working her way down the bottle rather quickly only making a face at the end of each taste. "I believe you was about to tell me about your theory."

Galilee sighed. "To be perfectly honest with you, Dr. Jacobs. I'm not sure if you are ready for my if you aren't prepared to hear it, it would turn you off to the idea completely. It's rather...unusual in nature. You'll have to promise me that you'll keep an open mind."

"All right then, I believe...No…" she shook her head. "I know that Jesus raptured His followers to Heaven. They were ascribed to His kingdom without dying to prevent them from undergoing the hardships to come in the following seven years," Galilee declared in a firm, confident voice. "Now, you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No...no, I don't," Melissa took another long swig of the bottle. "You sound like my mother, actually. Well," she chuckled. "You sound like my whole family."

"Obviously, they were raptured," Galilee declared with conviction and no trace of humor in her voice.

"Do you believe that God would leave this world in such chaos? Do you really believe He would cause…" she paused as she glanced over at her sister. "...such pain? Explain this to me, please, because the God I've been told of was a God of love...not this."

"He is a God of love, Dr. Jacobs, but He is also 'God'. He doesn't have to justify Himself to us. We're supposed to have the faith of a child, the faith that everything will be all right. Questioning Him gets you no where." She glanced at Talia's sleeping form. "My parents were missionaries in Africa through my childhood. When I entered, college, my father decided to try ministering to a more dangerous, 'uncivilized' tribe in the Northern Belgian Congo. They weren't very happy about the idea of salvation. They tortured my parents telling them to give up on their faith and denounce Christ. They didn't. As a result, they were ritually sacrificed to a pagan god and consumed by the starving tribe. For years, I shouted at God, asking 'Why?' When the entire time I should have been asking 'How?' How do I make the journey from birth to death without regret. How do I accept and overcome tragedy and allow it to strengthen my faith? How do I find joy in sorrow? I haven't found all the answers yet, but I know the first step is taking God's hand and walking quietly, without struggle, in His shadow. I don't pretend to know God's purpose behind allowing such pain. But, I do know that He 'has' a purpose. We just have to be patient and wait for Him to reveal it to us."

"I'm sorry, Galilee, but I don't have that kind of time or patience," Dr. Jacobs set down the now empty bottle. Something in the woman's voice was so certain; her message of hope. "My family taught the same message, but it didn't do them much good."

She wanted to add that it hadn't done Galilee's family much good either, but she bit her tongue.

"I beg to differ, Doctor. Your family, like mine, is in Heaven with Jesus, while we remain in a world of sin and pain. I think we both would have been better off if we'd followed their examples."

"And what of Talia?" the woman began to get defensive. "Do you believe that she deserves this? Is God punishing her for her sins? She's sixteen years old; she hasn't had time to mess up like I have."

"She's old enough to know that God loves her, that Jesus died for her. She's old enough to have made the decision to be saved. It was hers to make. You can't hate Jesus because you two made the wrong decision." Her voice rose to a fevered pitch. "What makes you so special? Why should you be spared pain and torment? God's own son was crucified! He carried the sins of the world on His shoulders. Why are 'you' and your sister less worthy of pain and suffering than the Messiah Himself?"

Melissa raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I don't want to get started off on the wrong foot here," she pushed herself off the table before seeking out another drink. "And my sister Caitlyn? She was three years old when she died. Is that God's justice? She knew nothing of "salvation"; she was nothing more than a baby who didn't have a choice. Is she in Hell because she didn't make a public confession of faith?!"

Galilee smiled. "You haven't been listening to the news have you? All the children were Raptured. God has an age of accountability. We aren't responsible for our salvation or our sins until we reach that age. Jesus said, 'Suffer little children, and forbid them not, to come unto me; for of such is the kingdom of heaven.' I have no doubt that your sister Caitlyn is even now on your mother's knee before the throne of God. She was spared a life of sin. It's more a blessing then you or I realize."

"A blessing?" Melissa spit out before taking another sip. "Death is no blessing. I deal with it every single day here in this room. I've seen things that would curl your eyebrows," she took a deep breath. "Considering what you've shared of your history, I can't believe you accept death as a blessing as well."

"Such is faith." Galilee answered with a knowing smile. "I know that God will 'never' give me something I cannot handle. My mother always told me that it was a compliment when I was faced with a particularly painful event. It meant God trusted me to pull through. It meant I had the 'faith' to let God 'help' me through. The time you spend dying is nothing in comparison to eternity. I would suffer any hardship for Jesus. He knows that. He doesn't even have to ask. I gave my life to Him. 'Whosoever will come after me, let him deny himself, and take up his cross, and follow me. For whosoever will save his life shall lose it; but whosoever shall lose his life for my sake and the gospel's the same shall save it. For what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his own soul?'"

"Galilee, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into because it sounds like you're opening yourself up to a whole lot of heartache," the woman now leaned up against the cabinet with the third bottle now tightly clutched into her hand. "We all need something to hold onto," she sighed. "If it brings you comfort, so be it."

"Jesus filled my heart, I assure you, there is no pain there. There will never be again. He does bring me comfort. I just pray that someday, before it's too late, Jesus brings you comfort as well."

"I'll get all the comfort I need when I'm dead," she focused her attention on the neck of the empty bottle. "That is...if death truly is a blessing."

"It's only a blessing for those saved by the Blood of the Lamb." Galilee declared, her voice firm. "And it will not be a blessing if you deny Him with your final breath."

Melissa finally brought herself to look the doctor square in the eye. She was hoping to find some reason to further push the woman away, but instead, she saw hope in those eyes. It was something that she felt completely drained of. Her teeth bit into her lips, bringing blood to the surface; she would do anything to keep herself from crying. Melissa Jacobs does not cry...she kept repeating to herself before going back to the refrigerator. There was a buzz no...but it wasn't enough.

"God blinded Saul to convince him of Jesus' identity and sacrifice. I hope you don't require something so drastic." The Jewish woman offered softly. "Because believe me, what we will experience in the next seven years will be much worse than losing your sight. The 'only' thing which can get us through is salvation. Only Jesus has the power to defeat Satan at his own game. And, He will. He will."

Melissa took a long drink, considering her words for a moment, "I'm sorry, Galilee, but if God allowed this to happen as you say He has, I wouldn't serve Him if He threatened to strike me dead right here and now."

Galilee's expression hardened, "Don't make statements you aren't willing to carry through," she paused. "All right, I have a proposition to you. You look like a woman of reason."

Melissa threw the bottle into the sink along with the rest; she lifted her chin defiantly, waiting for the woman's proposition.

"In the book of Revelation, John writes that he was told by God that...'I will give power unto my two witnesses, and they shall prophesy a thousand two hundred and threescore days, clothed in sackcloth.' There's a little debate on who they'll be, but their identities aren't important."

Melissa crossed her arms as she waited. Of course, she didn't have to listen. No one was keeping her there or keeping her from asking the woman to walk. But there was something that was holding her. But just what, she wasn't sure.

"What is? Well, the fact that they're coming, if they're not already here. They'll begin preaching salvation through Jesus and turning the hearts of those who hear them. Here's my proposition… The Bible says that while they're here, it will not rain on Jerusalem unless they allow it to. Anyone who tried to hurt them will be devoured by fire from the witnesses' mouths. If it happens as written, two men appear clothed in burlap, preaching Jesus' love, it doesn't rain unless they tell it to, and anyone who threatens them is consumed by fire from the men's mouths, you and your sister owe me one trip to Jerusalem, where we will visit the Wailing Wall and listen to them preach. Perhaps even speak to them mano y mano. If it doesn't happen exactly as written...Well, I'll never mention salvation or Jesus to you or your sister again. And you will be proven correct."

Melissa eyed her, wearily, "That's all?" she snickered, lightly. "If these men show up, I take you on a trip to Israel, and when they don't, you'll stop preaching?"

"Yes," Galilee stated simply, a slight twinkle of mischief and confidence in her liquid brown eyes.

"Well then, I'd say you have yourself a deal," Lissy offered her shaking hands.

"Good!" Galilee beamed and returned the handshake firmly. "I certainly hope you're a woman of your word. And, be sure to keep your eye on the news. God's Candlesticks aren't far behind."

"Hold on...What?" she couldn't help but take the bait. "God's candlesticks?"

Galilee laughed heartily for several minutes before she managed to choke out her explanation. "The Witnesses are called the Two Candlesticks and Olive Trees of God in Revelation Chapter 11." She managed, gasping for breath.

"You'll have to forgive me for not knowing the lingo," she smiled sheepishly at the woman. "I haven't been to church except for Christmas or Easter since I was fifteen."

Galilee nodded. "I figured as much. I'm the same way. Haven't attended a church service since my parents died. Now, it might be difficult to find one to attend." Her face grew thoughtful.

Melissa was really beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol now. It offered her a hazy effect that dulled the pain and the reality. SHe now found it difficult to stand straight without leaning on something for support. Stupid...she never had been able to hold her liquor. "Well, Gal, you shall get your trip to Israel when the candlesticks are produced." She began to laugh.

Galilee shook her head in slight amusement, "Maybe you should let me take you home. I think you might need to sleep that off…and you're in no position to drive. I absolutely forbid you to die until I convince you to be saved." She mock ordered with a chuckle.

Her laughter soon turned to tears as she remembered the empty house that awaited her at home. "There's nothing to go home for," she shook her head.

Galilee sighed irritably. Had she ever been this bad when she was drunk? She stepped over to the woman and surprised herself by wrapping her in a tight hug. "Don't cry, everything is going to be fine! If I had the room, I'd let you stay with me. But the WHO is pretty cheap. One single bed in the Holiday Inn."

Melissa buried her face into the woman's shoulder as she clung to her like she was the last lifeline available on earth. It was short lasting for she quickly banned her tears. Even drunk, Melissa refused to allow herself to show emotion in such a way for long. Now, she wiped away at the mascara that stained her face.

"Perhaps I can take her off your hands," Luke called from the doorway.

Galilee smiled knowingly. She decided it was not best to bring up the subject of premarital relations at the present moment. Another time, perhaps. "Are you sure, Dr. Connor? She's quite a handful."

"And she has the right to be," he crossed the room to gather the petite, redhead into his arms. "Come on, Lissy," he just shook his head. "What have you done?"

"Well, hellooooo, Doctor," she moved her arm to wrap around his shoulder as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Hello, Doctor, yourself," he winked at Galilee before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms. "Ok...Ok...Here we go."

He began to lead her toward the hallway, but she murmured something to him. "Talia will be fine. I've got someone coming up from the clinic to take her downstairs," he assured her.

Melissa turned around, "Lee?" she called.

"I should be heading home as well. Sleep is beginning to look good, unlike my clothes." She looked down at the blood stains now adorning her jeans and blouse. "Oh well, just clothes after all." She smiled, putting on ,"her jacket and purse. "A Yashua a broch a dir," she whispered softly. (Jesus bless you.) "Shalom, my friend."

"Thank you," Melissa's voice was soft and sincere before she made brief eye contact and turned away to rest upon Luke.

"Hey," he called back with a wink. "Welcome to Quantico."

"Thanks, I think." Galilee laughed.

With that, the two disappeared down the shadowed corridor to Luke's office. What do you know, Doctor Jacobs, drunk...he smirked at the thought before lowing the woman to the large, plush couch in his office. IT had been well-considered for such an occasion. In all the time, he'd known this woman, he'd never seen her intake more than a couple glasses of wine which always made her slightly tipsy, but she was not the type to throw all caution into the wind and kick back a few.

He threw his lab coat down on the floor before leaning down to make the little redhead a little more comfortable. Her clothes were stained with her sister's blood, and it wouldn't do to ruin the upholstery of the overpriced number that she now rested on. His hands were gentle and certain, but they needn't be since Melissa was now barely aware of what was going on in the room around her. A chuckle escaped his lips before he began removing his tie, "You're mine, doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours before Melissa sat up suddenly. Her stomach was churning, and her head was pounding as she slid sideways off the couch so as not to disturb Luke who lay asleep beside her, wearing a smile.

Obviously, the night had been a good one for hi,. She picked up her clothes on her way into the bathroom, but soon discarded the stained items into a heap onto the bathroom floor. Stumbling toward the shower, she shivered against the chill that traveled through the air. Was it always this cold in Luke's office? No, she'd spent many nights here, and she'd never noticed it before. Her hand fumbled around for a minute before they fell upon the shower's knob. She sighed as hot steam began to fill the room, coming off from the hot, hot water that pounded down from the massaging head.

A scented candle had been left burning on the counter beside the sink. The redhead took in a deep breath to appreciate it's fragrance, but fought back the unpleasantness as the smell made her gag. Her pride was soon ripped away as she was forced to her knees before the black, porcelain flush. Her stomach emptied over and over again, racking her whole body until nothing was left. Fresh tears lit her eyes as she reached up to wipe back the sweaty hair from her forehead. She was glad that Galilee had her faith to sustain her, but what of the rest of them?

Galilee flipped on the light to her hotel room and stared distastefully at the empty, impersonal decor. Every cell in her body was screaming with acute pain. It felt as if Satan himself was stretching her body to the breaking point. Perhaps he was. Many others would simply have thrown themselves on the bed, overcome with the torture of fatigue. However, the same gift which permitted Galilee to feel the pain of others through simple skin to skin contact also allowed her to experience true physical agony. As a result, her pain threshold was extremely high. It took more than a muscle ache to beat her.

She stripped out of her bloody clothes, remembering to put them away so as not to draw suspicions from the maid. Galilee sliipped on an oversized t-shirt and was about to get into bed when she remembered her prayers. She blushed. "Sorry about that God. After all that's happened, I can't believe I would forget to thank You." She bit her lip to hold back a gasp of pain as she dropped to her knees before the bed. "God, I may have been distant from You in the past, but I know that You have always been with me, as You are now. I feel compelled to thank You, today. Thank You for saving the soul of my superior, Dr. Killion. Thank You for permitting me to play a role in the salvation of that cab driver. Thank You for allowing me to meet that Rabbi. He inspired me as much as I inspired him. However, I would truly like to thank you for allowing me to witness to Melissa Jacobs. I can tell she'll be one tough nut to crack, but then again, I always did like a challenge." She grinned. "I know that where I failed, Your witnesses will not. Surely if any can turn her heart to You, it is Your servants. If for some reason they do not succeed, I merely ask that You aid me to bring her soul to You. I want her for Your Kingdom, Jesus. I want her for Your flock."

Galilee paused, contemplating whether to speak her next thoughts aloud. "I have but one thing to ask of You, Lord. It may sound selfish, but I cannot keep the query from my lips. Despite Your Divine Presence in my life, I am feeling rather alone. Perhaps it is a lack of faith. If it is, I ask for Your help in overcoming it. However, in the case, that it isn't...I feel the need to connect with fellow believers. I know that it will be difficult to find a church to attend. But...I have always been a member of a congregation. I need that energy of a group of people gathering together to worship and praise You. If it is in within Your plan, Lord, please allow me to make a friend in a new believer. Please use me in anyway You desire. Speak through me. Act through me. I am Yours to direct. As in all things, God, it is Your will which is ultimate importance and not my own. I merely pray that You fulfill Your will in my life. In Jesus name I shall always pray, Amen."

She pushed herself back to her feet and flopped onto the bed with a grunt. With one arm, she probed the side of the bed until her hand touched a book. Pulling the rectangular object from its' place in her suitcase, she turned it over to read the title. *Spiritual Warfare* She groaned. Was she supposed to read that now? Not exactly light reading. She sat up a little, resting her back against the headboard and opened to the Table of Contents; The Nature of Evil, The Kingdom of God, Satan's Strategies, Principalities and Powers, The Armor of God, Weapons of Our Warfare, The Blood of the Lamb, The Cross of Christ, Overcoming the Adversary. It was like a manual to the End Times, at least from a spiritual and faith-based standpoint. She flipped casually through the pages, her eyes lighting on a familiar Biblical quote.

"And ye shall tread down the wicked; for they; for they shall be ashes under the soles of your feet in the day that I shall do this saith the Lord of hosts." Malachi 4:3

Galilee laughed. "Amen, Malachi! Amen!" With those words upon her lips, she finally drifted into sleep.

Galilee awoke with a start, sitting up to stare at her surroundings in confusion. "Where...Oh yeah, Holiday Inn." She kicked her feet over the side of the bed and watched as the book she'd been reading the night before fell with a thud to the carpet. As she bent to pick it up, she saw something on the cover she'd missed the night before.

"To Josiah on Your Birthday. You fight the 'Spiritual War', my friend. May this book bring you courage and add to your growing collection. Your Brother-in-Christ, Pastor Joe Mayfield" Below the inscription was a label reading 'Living Water Community Church-Pensacola, Florida' with a telephone number and address printed neatly in Times New Roman. Galilee vaguely remembered the church being one they visited on deputation. Perhaps someone…

"Thank You, God." She whispered as she picked the phone up off of its' receiver. She didn't have to be at Quantico until 9. It was just now 7. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could make contact before then. The lines were terribly busy. Just as Galilee was about to give up, she heard the telephone ring.

'This is Jessica. Pastor Joe Mayfield is no longer with us. I will be staying here at the church for the rest of the day. Whoever gets this message must meet me here tonight at 7pm. I know what has happened and I'm ready to tell anyone who will listen.'

Galilee's heartbeat quickened as the answering machine beeped to signify that any messages should begin now. "Jessica, you don't know me. My family and I visited your church on deputation when I was younger. I'm trying to make contact with fellow believers. I'm hours from Florida at the moment, so I'll be unable to attend this evening at 7. That, and I already know the Truth. If you're there, please pick up. If not, I'll try to call back sometime this evening between 6 and 7. Jessica, are you there?" She asked hopefully. Please, Lord, let her pick up.

Dr. Jacobs fastened the buttons on her fresh, black suit. It was the one she kept tucked away in the back of Luke's closet for just such occasions. Recently, she was being forced to replace it more and more often. A slight smile tugged at her lips before she sighed heavily. Black...How appropriate, she thought. As she gathered up the dirty pile of clothes, something fell out of her pocket and landed on the hard tile floor with a light tink. It was gold and shiny, but what was it? And how had it gotten in there? She bent to pick it up in her hand, and recognized it as her niece's cross necklace. She had, of course, pocketed Emily's necklace as well as Sydney's when she'd found them both missing. Clutching the delicate jewelry in her hand, she lifted it to her lips before pressing a kiss to her fist. Now, she placed the 14k gold necklace in her pocket before seeking out the other that she had tucked away so hastily. Now, instead of pocketing this one, she observed it for a moment. It had been presented to Sydney by their parents on her thirteenth birthday, and she had worn if faithfully every day since. Now, an ache grew within Melissa as she fingered the delicate cross. The cross had been the foundation of Sydney's faith; it was a symbol of her belief. With a heavy heart, Melissa now fastened the necklace around her own neck as a reminder of her family; she'd give the other to Talia when she saw her. She deposited her clothing in the trash can; she didn't need a reminder of the tragic day.

As she exited the bathroom, Luke rolled over on the couch. He let out a sigh of contentment as he shifted his weight on the oversized couch. What a body that woman had! He chuckled remembering her night before strung out on vodka. "Good morning, sunshine," he called to her as he allowed the blanket to slide down off from him.

"Morning," she retorted out of practice. It really wasn't a good morning...nor would it be a good morning ever again. How could he be so happy when the whole world as going to hell? Well, that was Luke...typical.

"It's still early," he hinted as his eyes wandered.

"Don't push it," she pulled on her heeled boots, fastening the zipper with a loud zip.

"What?" he asked with mock innocence. "I wasn't…"

"Control yourself," she was getting testy. "My head is pounding, I haven't gotten more than a half hour of sleep, every part of my body aches, my sister tried to kill herself, and my family is missing. Don't even think about messing with me this morning! Don't even try it, Dr. Connor."

A chuckle escaped his lips as they curled up. "Is that a challenge?" he stood allowing the blanket to fall completely to the floor. "You know I'm up for it."

"Luke," she warned as his hands moved to rest upon her slender form. "**** it, Luke! You really are pure testosterone!" Bringing her knee back, she kicked him in the groin before pulling away. "Have some decency,." With that, she stepped past out past him and into the hallway.

Melissa slipped into the seat beside her sister's bed in the medical services wing. It was filled to the max. Natalia slept soundly, undisturbed.

"I don't know what's going on, sweetheart," she whispered as she leaned down to press a kiss to her sister's temple. "But I do know that I'm going to take care of you through it."

Melissa leaned down to press a kiss on her sister's forehead before taking a seat on the bed since there was no chair available in the curtained area. "Talia?" she whispered as she gently took her sister's hand, eying the bandages with heavy sadness. Thankfully the girl had been unable to achieve her goal. "Natalia…"

Talia woke suddenly with her heart pounding as she looked around, trying to establish her where-abouts with blurred vision.

"It's Lissy, T," Dr. Jacobs whispered as she watched her sister with protective eyes. "You're in a clinic; you're going to be fine."

"Lis?" the child's voice was shaky as she spoke, her voice full of emotion.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Melissa's hand cupped her face as her thumb ran over her cheek.

"They're gone, aren't they?" she whispered as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Melissa nodded as she flicked the tear away from her sister's cheek. They both raised

their heads as they heard footsteps approaching behind them.

Galilee hesitated just outside the curtain to Natalia Jacob's 'private' area. Was she intruding again? Probably. It seemed she was making quite a habit of inviting herself in on Natalia and Dr. Jacobs. Unfortunately, there would be no medical emergency to justify such an interruption. Should she leave? She glanced down at her shoes and sighed. A few days ago, interrupting anyone's personal moment would have been the last thing on her mind. Then again, thoughts about anyone other than herself had been few and far between. "Thank God that's over." She whispered to herself. In some strange way, she knew she envied Dr. Jacobs and her sister. The times to come would be difficult, but perhaps having family present would make the hard times that much easier. Galilee's entire family was gone. She admonished herself mentally, remembering after the fact that envy was not of God. She had family, it was true that they were in Heaven, but she would see them soon enough. At the moment, God had some sort of plan, some purpose for her in the Tribulation. It might not be what she had planned for her life. However, she'd already told Him that she cared nothing for her own will, thy will be done.

Galilee took a few deep breaths and reached for the edge of the curtain. It wouldn't be the first time someone had told her to get lost. It probably wouldn't be the last time either. She gave it a little shake to draw attention, then cleared her throat. "Ahem, I would knock, but since there's no door, that doesn't seem possible. Is it all right if I come in? I always try to check up on my patients whenever possible. In my line of work, it's a miracle when you have one to check up on."

Natalia's eyes lit up as she saw the young doctor peeking through the curtain. Everything about her brought peace and joy; she had something to her that the young girl couldn't explain.

"Good morning, doctor," Melissa greeted professionally.

Galilee blushed and offered a slight smile. "Good morning, Dr. Jacobs." She nodded toward the teen. "Natalia." After a moment's hesitation, she stepped to the bed. "I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced. I don't think it counts when one of the people is unconscious." She shrugged and offered a hand. "Dr. Galilee Gilchrist. Feel free to call me Galilee or Lee. I'll answer to anything but Dr. Gilchrist. That moniker is not allowed."

Natalia reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Galilee."

"I trust you got some sleep last night," Melissa smiled though she felt rather embarrassed as she tried to remember just how she'd acted the night before.

Galilee locked at her askance. "Not too well, I'm afraid. I probably didn't sleep as well as you did...But, I'm used to going on little or no sleep. Comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

Melissa felt taken back by her comment. What did she mean by "as well as you"? Was that some kind of underhanded statement to let her know that she didn't approve? "I can assure you that what you saw last night is not a normal occurrence."

"Obviously," Galilee answered matter-of-factly. "I never thought it was...And considering the circumstances, such weaknesses are understandable, I should think."

Melissa felt slightly better as she sized up the that wasn't holier than thou in her voice...no, it wasn't.

"Where are you from?" Talia spoke up.

Galilee looked back towards the teen, "A little bit of everywhere. Born in America, raised

in Africa. My mother was Israeli, my grandparents Israeli, German, American, and Russian. Makes for an interesting accent, no?" She smiled evilly, clearing her throat. "I can change

it if you prefer." This time, when she spoke, the accent had changed from her unique collage to a

quiet Southern drawl, reminiscent of Tennessee.

A giggle escaped the child's voice, and Melissa had trouble holding back her own. "You

really lived in Africa? That is so cool."

"It's actually quite hot." Galilee corrected, lapsing back into her typical accent. "I've lived

there for seventeen years. Then I left for college at Harvard. Between you, me and the IV drip, I

prefer Wildebeests to those Harvard heathens."

"Are you trying to say you didn't like Boston?" Talia smiled. "Sydney and I go up there every year for a long weekend in the summer. In fact, this summer, we…" she paused realizing what she was saying. She physically winced at her words before falling silent.

Melissa squeezed her hand, and flashed her an 'it's going to be ok' look.

Galilee shifted uncomfortably. "It isn't that I don't like Boston. It's a lovely city. It's just

that...Well...most of the students at Harvard weren't very accepting of a Messianic Jewish girl

who grew up in Africa with her Missionary parents. You'd think I had some sort of mark stamped

on my forehead for the way they all ran away from me. Although, in hindsight, it was probably my

bad sense of humor which drove many away."

"Ya think?' Talia's voice was strained, but she tried to make an attempt at a joke.

Galilee pursed her lips together with feigned anger. With a glimmer in her eyes, she

affected her best imitation of her mother's Israeli Jewish accent. "Oy vey! You have a lot of

chutzpah don't you, you little nebish? Feh! Dr. Jacobs, you should learn how to control your

meshuga sister. Here I thought she was so mechaieh. Putting down my sense of humor! Natalia,

if would be less painful if you just ripped out my heart!" She clutched at her heart with an

exaggerated shake of her head and a half sob while trying desperately to restrain laughter.

Melissa shook her head though her face held a smile. Her sister burst into uncontrolled

giggles until she bounced enough that her wrists hurt. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she tried

to control herself. Her eyes lifted to look at her sister as she tried to figure out if it was OK to be

laughing or not. Times were so perilous, and their loss had been so great. Were they allowed to

laugh still?

Galilee observed the questioning glance and smiled knowingly. She dropped her comedic air and straightened somewhat. Playtime was over. "Laughter is a sign, Talia. It is when we can still laugh and lighten our heart, that we know our burden is not as heavy as we had first imagined. It is a testament to your faith when you can still smile when the world around you cries."

The younger girl now turned her questioning look to Galilee. "What are you talking about?" the girl asked. She wasn't angry or anything; she was just curious. "We lost our family...I don't know how I can laugh. I...didn't mean to…" she closed her eyes and turned away.

Galilee shook her head slowly. "You may have 'lost' your family, but they can be found. They aren't gone forever. Sometimes, you just have to know where to look."

Talia tried to push herself up in bed; Melissa helped her prop up with pillows. "What are you talking about?" Talia's voice had hope. Did this woman know where they were? "You know where they are?" she sounded so hopeful.

Galilee nodded, solemnly, the smile turning to one of complete confidence. "Yes, Natalia, I know beyond all doubt exactly where your family went."

Talia's eyes lit with tears as she leaned forward. This woman could tell her where to find them. That meant there was hope. They were alive somewhere. "Where? Where are they?" she held excitement in her voice.

Melissa's jaw hardened. She wasn't going to allow this woman to plant false hope in her sister's head. "Talia," she whispered. "Listen to me, you need to calm down." She paused. "Sweetheart, they are gone. We're not just going to stumble upon them in the dark. I don't want you to be disappointed."

Galilee glanced at Dr. Jacobs with a sad look in her liquid brown eyes. "There's no reason to be disappointed." She paused, finally saying the only thing she could think of. "For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of the Lord in the air; and so shall we ever be with the Lord.' 1 Thessalonians Chapter Four, verses 16-17."

"What is it you're trying to say?" Talia was reaching out for something...anything. "You're saying God took them?"

Galilee nodded slowly, "In a way. You see, the trumpet sounded, Jesus called forth his followers. Those who lived in Christ have been taken to Heaven to dwell with the Lord. Those who remain in this world, you and me included, have been left behind. We are lost lambs which He seeks out, lost lambs which I pray He finds in time."

This all sounded way too familiar; Talia reached back into her memory trying to consider where she'd heard this before. Of course, her family had spoken these words many, many times. All of them had been convinced they were true. All of them, that was, except for Melissa and herself. A tear slipped down her cheek. Was it true? Was it actually true? She remembered all those years of youth and church events she'd been forced to attend, how she'd hidden in the back, messing around, writing notes, listening to her ipod, pretending disinterest and paying attention to anything but what was being discussed.

Melissa held her hand out in a way as to ward off Galilee's words. "I don't want you filling her up with this fiction."

"Fiction? You've had the luxury to make up your mind, Dr. Jacobs. You've been given the chance to decide for yourself. Perhaps you are right, perhaps it is fiction." Galilee paused, eyebrows lifting. She continued in a serious tone, but with no malice in her words. "But if it is fact, and you deny Natalia the right to hear the Word and know it for the Truth it is, 'you' will be condemning her soul. The question is, do you feel you have the right to assign her soul a place beside your own? Would you harden her heart as you have your own?"

"What I'd like to know is what makes you think you have a right to confuse her?" Melissa stood not wanting to upset her sister. "Things are hard enough right now without you coming in here to upset her further."

"I have no intention of confusing her, Dr. Jacobs. If anything, I wish to clear her mind. Inflicting pain is the last thing I want to do." She stepped a few feet closer. "In your heart, you have to know I speak the truth. Your family tried to tell you. They tried to convince you. You wouldn't listen to them. Now, I beg you to listen to me."

"You know you were wrong. It is only pride which holds you back, pride which keeps you from admitting your own mistakes. I was the same way. God tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. He sent me sign after sign, from a doomsayer outside my apartment, ta cabbie convinced my soul was in need of saving. It wasn't until I came face to face with my past that I understood my folly." She laughed lightly, almost bitterly. "I realized my mistake one second after the Rapture. I was Saved five minutes later. Unfortunately, I was five minutes and one second too late."

"Your family is in Heaven with God, Dr. Jacobs. They are not 'lost'. It is fully within your capabilities to see them again. You need only accept God's Son for what He is, *your* savior, the one who died to wash clean *your* soul. Once that is accomplished, your family will be waiting at the Gates of Heaven to welcome you with open arms."

"I will tell you the same thing which God impressed upon my soul. It is not too late. It will not be too late until the indwelt Antichrist stamps you with his mark. It will not be too late until the breath leaves your body and the heart in your chest ceases its' beating. I only pray you and your sister do not wait that long."

Talia's heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she suspected that both doctor's could hear it's every beat. "Lissy…" she whispered. "It's true...About Mom and Dad. And everything." she paused. "They told me so many times."

"No, Talia," Melissa shook her head. "These things are irrelevant."

Galilee took a deep breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to gain strength. Never before in all her days had she met someone so in need of patience...and prayer. "You should really listen to your sister, Dr. Jacobs. She is wise beyond her years."

"You're planting these thoughts into her head. These ideas...the power of suggestion is a very influential thing that most people take for granted," Melissa was not ready to back down.

"It isn't the power of suggestion, Dr. Jacobs. It is the power of the Truth. It's a power so vast it's beyond mere human understanding." Galilee continued, glancing in Talia's direction.

Talia caught the woman's eye. Her eyes were so deep and so true; she reminded the girl of her own mother only much younger. "Lissy, we don't want to miss it again." Talia's voice was so soft.

Melissa bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to take her mind off the gripping pain within her heart. It was an all too familiar feeling that she'd experienced upon so many occasions. Why couldn't they let it rest? Why couldn't they stop pounding her with this fiction? The fact is, she knew it wasn't fiction...it was truth...all of it. Now, it was becoming more real than ever. And if it was true, there was much worse ahead. Would she have the power to stand and watch people die for Christ? Could she risk her sister to the hand of death because of a love for a God who would allow such things? Could she live for a man who took her baby sister at only the age of three?

Galilee tore her gaze from the teenager to turn an empathetic eye to the doctor. 'Poor woman,' she thought with a pain in her heart. How strange it was, to hurt so deeply for one she barely knew. 'God, please bring her peace.' Looking back toward Talia, Galilee decided to try the next step. She could face Dr. Jacob's wrath if need be. "Talia, if you truly mean that, then you won't 'miss it again'. But, you *must* take the next step."

"Lissy?" Talia could see that her sister was off somewhere, deep in thought.

"It's not for me, T," she shook her head. "It's not for you either."

Galilee flinched, "Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, but I still think that should be for your sister to decide, Dr. Jacobs."

"****right you're overstepping your bounds," Melissa was angry now. This woman thought she knew what was best for Talia. Well, that was Melissa's job.

Galilee's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I never meant to provoke your ire, especially at a time like this."

"Melissa, will you stop it?!" Talia's eyes were filled with tears that she tried so hard to wipe away. "Please…" her voice broke. "I want to hear."

Melissa's attention was directly set upon her little sister. Sitting down again, she pulled the child close and smoothed her hair back. "I'm just trying to protect you." If only the girl knew what would lie in wait before her if she decided to go along with Christianity. No, she couldn't, wouldn't let her do it.

Galilee watched them both with interest. She was beginning to think this was a lost cause. But, she would try one final burst of inspiration. "If you want to hear me out, Talia, you must be brave. This world we live in is going to change drastically in the coming months and years. The terror which follows will make the Holocaust, the Wars, and the tragedies of the past seem like precursors. Christians will be persecuted for their beliefs. But there's a comfort...glory in that as well.

'Blessed are ye, when men shall revile you, and persecute you, and shall say all manner of evil against you falsely, for my sake. 12 Rejoice, and be exceeding glad; for great is your reward in heaven; for so persecuted they the prophets which were before you.'"

"You mean, Christian will die?" she asked, softly, with a look of innocence. Melissa's posture straightened at her sister's question.

"If that's true," Melissa started. "I don't believe that's something you're prepared for."

Ignoring Melissa's comment, Galilee strove to answer the young woman's question. "I'm afraid so, Natalia. They'll die just like others died for their beliefs. They'll die like Stephen, like the Gladiators thrown into the coliseum to fight a lion because they dare love Christ." She paused, thoughtfully. "They'll die like my parents; their torturers promising only the denouncement of Jesus can stop their pain. They'll die with peace and with the love of God. They'll die with honor."

Talia was silent for a long moment, "I...don't know...if...if I could." Her palms were sweating, and she felt such a heaviness in her heart that she thought she might die if it didn't let up soon.

"Will you two stop it? No one is going to die!" Melissa's voice was adament.

Again ignoring Melissa, Galilee strained for an answer for Talia. "God does. If you can't do it, He'll give you what you need to make it through. 'The Lord knoweth how to deliver the godly out of temptations, and to reserve the unjust unto the day of judgement to be punished.' Once you give your life to Jesus, it's lost to Satan. God will deliver you from the pain because you belong to Him. Any grief, pain, or torment is made bearable through Jesus."

"I want it to be taken away…" Her voice broke as tears streamed down her cheeks. "My family's gone...that's the worst thing I could ever imagine. I...I just want it to be a...a bad dream." At that, she was unable to restrain herself any longer as bubbling sobs now escaped her lips.

"Oh, sweetheart," Melissa's arms were immediately around the girl as she pulled her close. "Do you believe this is the time and place to be discussing such things?" Melissa was angry. "You're upsetting her; I won't have it!"

Galilee sighed and nodded slowly, "You're probably right. I'm sorry." Dipping her hand into her purse, she pulled a business card from one of the compartments. Quickly, she scrawled a few things on the back, then turned to Natalia. "Here. It's my cell number and email address. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to call me." She glanced at the card again. "There are a few online Bibles if you don't have one. You might try reading Romans, it will explain salvation better."

Natalia thanked the woman through her tears. She didn't want to see her go for with her went the hope she felt. Melissa wouldn't have it though; she was determined to protect her little sister by any means possible. "They're expecting you upstairs, doctor," Melissa knew they were expecting her as well. Luke would be worried after the way she'd treated him this morning.

She nodded soberly, "You're right, Dr. Jacobs. I'm sure they're beginning to wonder where I am." Galilee paused again, looking over at Natalia. "I'm sorry if I upset you...either of you. It was never my intention. You'll be in my prayers, and I certainly hope I shall be in yours."

Talia sniffed as she made a small gesture to let Galilee know that she would call; she didn't want to wait. This woman held answers and Talia wanted everything that she had to offer.

"I'll be upstair shortly," Melissa informed her. "Thanks for checking on my sister," she added. "You did good work last night, and for that, I am indebted to you."

"You *owe* me nothing, Dr. Jacobs, not even your gratitude. Your sister's presence here today is something you should be thanking God for."

"Well, for that, I guess even I could offer some thanks," she admitted. "But I'm not so certain that God held a big hand in it."

Galilee shrugged. "God holds a hand in all things, especially your sister's current health. She must have a very important purpose to fulfill, I honestly didn't think she'd make it."

"Well, then I do believe your God is partial to whom he chooses to save or not," Melissa's voice held bitterness as she thought of Caitlyn who had died at such a young age.

"He isn't partial, He just sticks to His plan."

"Some plan," she muttered beneath her breath though not so quietly that Talia didn't catch what she'd said. Galilee probably hadn't either, but what did it matter?

"Melissa?" Luke's voice could be heard from the other side of the curtain. He peeked his head in. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Of course not," Melissa replied as she stood. Talia made eye contact with Galilee once more. Luke's hand came to rest on the small of Melissa's back.

"I need you for a second," he whispered. "Excuse us."

Galilee held Talia's gaze. She seemed so hungry for the Truth. "But, of course, Dr. Conner."

"Be right back, sweetheart," Melissa called back. "I'll see you upstairs, doctor," she nodded to Galilee before the two disappeared around the corner.

Galilee sighed and brought a hand up to her cheek. "I'm glad your sister wasn't in my bioethics class in college. The debates would have been endless." She observed with the return of her good humor. "I bet she times me to make sure I don't 'pollute' you further."

"I think Melissa might be slightly occupied for awhile," Talia offered as she considered Luke.

Galilee smirked for a moment, "I suppose that's quite possible. Although….I really don't want her to get *too* angry with me. I've seen mother grizzlies that are less protective."

"I don't think she'll ever believe," Natalia's voice was soft. "She believes she's too strong for religion. But it's all true, isn't it?"

"Yes, Natalia, it's all true," she answered, seriously.

"I…" she lowered her face. "I want to see my family again."

"And you will, if you can just accept what they wanted you to from the beginning."

"I don't know if I can…" she whispered through a tight voice. Her eyes were filling once again.

"Why do you feel that you can't?" Galilee asked, drawing closer to the bed.

It took Talia a long time to answer, "I couldn't before," her voice was shaky. "I went to church...I did everything…"

"But? What happened?" Galilee continued tenderly. "You can tell me, you know."

"My sister died, Caitlyn, she was three." Tears now streamed down her cheek. "Everyone at church said that God had a reason...and that all things work for the good. But why did He take her? What could she have possibly done to deserve that? She was three years old!"

"I can't pretend to have an answer for that, Natalia. Sometimes we have to take a leap of faith and believe that all things happen for a reason. We don't always know why bad things occur. There isn't even a guarantee that Satan isn't the one who caused your sister's death. But, I can promise you that Jesus welcomed her into his arms, and she's never known any pain or loneliness since."

"Do you think she's with Mom now?" Talia's voice was now so broken.

"I know she is. You can be too, in no more than seven years. Knowing the danger we face, it could be less."

"How?" she was reaching out.

"Humble yourself before God in prayer. Accept Jesus as your personal Saviour, the one who died for *your* sins so that you would someday be reunited with your family in the Kingdom of God. Admit that you're a sinner, that you're not perfect, and you need God's forgiveness. Let Jesus' Blood wash you as white as snow. Give your life to Him to use in anyway He desires. That's all. It's utterly painless. It only hurts your pride."

Talia's throat was dry. The pounding within continued as her breathing became more rapid. "Will you...help me?"

"Absolutely," Galilee answered with a smile, slightly worried about the girl's physical condition.

"I don't know where to begin," she whispered as she struggled slightly for air.

Galilee's eyes furrowed," Are you feeling all right? You look a bit...under the weather."

The girl ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart was now pounding nearly out of her chest, and her throat felt like it was being constricted. Bringing her hands down, she noticed that they were shaking, and her hands felt all clammy and sweaty. An overwhelming sense of anxiety filled her like a wave that overcomes.

Galilee frowned, glancing at her own hand tentatively. "Hold on, I know a better way to diagnose problems. Can I have your hand for a moment please?" Galilee held her own out palm up. "I promise it won't hurt a bit. Not you anyway…"

The fear built within her as she lifted the shaking hand, holding it out to meet Galilee's. The adrenalin flowing through her was making her shaky, and now, her whole form was visibly shaking.

Galilee bit her lower lip, preparing for the worst. She flinched as the pain swept through her hand and into her body. Would she ever get used to this again? She smiled slightly as she dropped the girl's shaking limb. "I think you're a little stressed out, Talia. I'll be back in one minute." Galilee disappeared through the curtain, returning with two pills and a glass of water. "They'll relax you and calm your down a bit."

Galilee had to guide the girl's hands to her mouth as she took the pills. Talia thought she was going to choke on them on the way down. "Galilee," she whispered. "Please...make it go away."

"I'm sorry, honey. I can feel your pain, but I can't heal it. I'm afraid God didn't see fit to give me that gift. Although, I assure you, I'm overwhelmed by what he has given me."

"I need God in my life," Talia fought back the tightening in her chest. "I can't do this…" she added. "Not alone."

"None of us can," Galilee smiled.

"I need you to help me," she pleaded.

"All you need to do is pray," Galilee held her gaze heavily, not missing the child's tear-filled eyes. The woman sat down beside her, and reached over to pull her close. Talia's lips formed the first word, but she found that nothing would come out. Internally, she felt something holding her back. She tried again and again, but nothing would come."

"Why is it so hard?" she buried her face in her hands and leaned into Galilee's chest.

"Talia, it took you a long time to get to this place...baby steps," she whispered. "Why should coming back be any easier?"

"I want it so badly." Talia cried. "But nothing will come out."

"It's a battle, Talia," Galilee whispered softly. "Satan doesn't want to lose your soul." She paused. "But he's going to."

"Now," Galilee began again in a more authoritative tone. "You don't have to be eloquent about it. Your prayer will be music to God's ears no matter how awkward it seems to you. Remember, He is Your Father. Speak to Him as such. If you still don't think you can, I don't think He'll mind if I start you out."

Talia sniffled. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. As she sat there, she found herself unable to lift her head due to the heaviness that fell over her. She knew she needed God. She felt the gift hanging there waiting to be taken, but she couldn't. A tug of war was going on within her. It was a battle she couldn't win alone. "No," she whispered. "I'm going to do it. I'm ready."

Galilee nodded solemnly. "Good, just speak from your heart...and take your time. I'm here and so is God. We're not going anywhere." Even if it means a lot of explaining when I enter that meeting late, she thought inwardly. Oh well, there were worse reasons to be late.

"God...Heavenly Father," she whispered though her throat felt choked. It was only when she spoke those first few words that she felt something break in the room. Her voice filled with bubbling sobs. "God," she whispered as she lowered her head down further toward the bed. "I...I'm so sorry that I've forgotten how to pray."

"Jesus," her cry came from deep within. "I'm sorry for my sins, I'm sorry that I missed You. I've done so many horrible things while still convincing people that I was living for you. I was such a hypocrite, but God, I want to change. Galilee says You can change me, and that You will give me another chance...I don't deserve it," she stopped. Her body shook with sobs and she felt that she couldn't go on.

Galilee felt tears well in her own eyes and quickly wiped them away with one finger. She couldn't very well enter a meeting late with mascara running down her face. She wasn't about to interrupt either. So, instead, she gave Talia's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Father," her voice was shaky and full of tears. "Help me to live for You, and God, help me to stand. And..please, please take care of my family. In Jesus name," she whispered for it was as far as she could go.

"Amen," she finally whispered before looking up at Galilee.

Galilee smiled reassuringly, aware of the dampness in her eyes. "That was good, Talia. That was very good."

Talia smile lightly for the first time in years. Her hands wiped at her eyes, feeling embarrassed. "I bet I'm a mess now."

Galilee laughed, "You look fine. Besides, I don't see any judges from Miss. Teen USA kicking around here, do you?" She looked around for effect.

"Thank you," Talia sniffled.

Galilee paused, "You're welcome. Although, I'm not sure why you're thanking me."

"You helped me," she raised her head for the first time realizing that the panic attack was gone. She felt fully at peace. "Do you think you can help Melissa?"

"Nothing is impossible when God is involved. I don't know your sister well, but it appears that it's going to be a *very* difficult fight on our part. It might require a great amount of patience...and prayer." Galilee answered truthfully.

"But not impossible," she smiled.

"You catch on quick. We may get a *very* nice opportunity here soon. Your sister agreed on a trip to Jerusalem."Galilee couldn't help but give a wicked smile.

Talia grinned, "What? How'd you get her to agree to that?"

"She agreed to a proposition I made. Within the next month, when two witnesses appear in Jerusalem clothed in burlap and preaching Salvation through Jesus Christ, you and she must visit the Holy City with me. There's no *if* involved. God said they'd be there, and they will be."

"My Mom told me about that," Talia reached deep back into her memory to the Bible stories her mother had pounded into her as a child. "They'll change all the water to blood, right?"

"Yes. They'll also stop the rain from falling and breathe fire on anyone who tries to hurt them." Galilee felt the old excitement welling up again. The adrenalin just wouldn't stop.

"That's so cool." the teen's voice was light.

"Very cool," Galilee agreed. "They should be showing up anytime now. I assume we'll

know when they do. It should be *all* over the news."

"Think there's a chance I'll get dragged along?" Talia's eyes lit at the idea of getting to see it all close up in person.

"You better be…I distinctly remember mentioning you in the agreement. I didn't know if you'd be as stubborn as your sister. So, I would counting on God's witnesses to sway souls where I could not."

"If not, I'll put my plea in," the sixteen year old grinned.

"Good for you," Galilee laughed lightly, "I'd like to talk to a friend of mine from Florida into tagging along. Although...I'm not sure if she'll leave her church without a spiritual guide for that long."

"It'll be like an all-girls excursion," she giggled. "How exciting!"

"I didn't think of it that way. Perhaps that sort of description will make Jessica agree." Galilee paused. "Come to think of it...I would place her at around your age, give or take a couple of years."

"Really?" Talia smiled. "I have a feeling that I lost a lot of my friends in the dis...I mean, the rapture."

"Hmmm…" Galilee shrugged and shuffled through her purse contents for a notepad. Finding one, she quickly jotted down a phone number. "Well, although I would hope you'd consider me a friend, I know that having someone your own age can help. So, here you go. It's actually her church's phone number. But, she was there very early this morning."

The young Jacobs placed the card into her pocket since she still wore her jeans. "I'd like that very much," she said in regards to Galilee being her friend. She had a feeling she was going to be needing them.

"That's good, I don't have many friends," the doctor hesitated, pursing her lips in thought. "The last nine years I haven't been...a kind person. Most of my co-workers would refer to me with unkind nicknames. I think."

"I suppose they are best left unsaid," the girl smiled.

Galilee laughed, "I wouldn't repeat them now if you paid me...especially in younger company."

"Think there's any chance of me getting out of here anytime soon?" the blonde twirled her hair around her finger.

"Well, I'd be willing to discharge you, but not without your sister's consent. That is, under supervision and your word that you won't try to end your life so soon again."

"I wouldn't think of it," the girl smiled nodding toward the doorway. "Speak of the devil…" she added beneath her breath.

"What's this?" Melissa asked.

Galilee looked up quickly, trying to appear innocent. "I was just keeping your sister company while you were gone," she answered, truthfully. She had already made the decision not to lie, even if it meant incurring the wrath of Dr. Jacobs.

"It's just as well," Luke commented. "The meeting was cancelled."

"Well, for that I'm grateful," Melissa took a seat beside her sister. "What did you need my consent for?"

"I think your sister is going a bit stir crazy in here. And, I personally see no reason why she shouldn't return to more familiar surroundings under supervision, of course."

Melissa nodded and looked down at her sister who looked a lot better than she had a half hour earlier. "You want to get out of here?" she asked, "We can take you up to Luke's office until I can take you home after my shift. There's a couch up there and a tv."

"Yeah," she nodded.

Galilee stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Well, I'm certainly glad that's settled. These places can be *very* depressing. That's why I work in the middle of no where."

"Let's try getting you up for a few minutes to see how you fare," Melissa forced a smile. "Then I'll get you something from my locker and help you shower upstairs."

"I'll meet you up there shortly," Luke excused himself.

Galilee sighed, "I guess I'm going upstairs too. Joy, I just *adore* formalities." She stated with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I'll see you upstairs, Dr. Jacobs. As for you, Talia, I know this isn't the last time I'll see you." She winked.

Talia smiled as the doctor slipped behind the curtain, "I like her."

"Yeah, well, she's an acquired taste," Melissa whispered as she helped her sister sit up with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. "How you doing? Any dizziness?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I'm ok. I'd rather be upstairs and out of this place. It's a real bummer."

"Tal," Melissa's face turned serious. "You can't do this again. I mean it. You're all I have. I can't lose you too. We have to be able to rely upon each other and that includes trust. I can't be with you 24 hours a day. If you try to hurt yourself again, next time, you might not be so lucky…"

"Lis," the teen placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her. "I won't, I promise."

Melissa took a deep breath, "This conversation is far from over." She leaned down to grab the girl's Bogs. "Put your shoes on and we'll get out of here."


End file.
